


About Last Night

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunk Jensen, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a pretty awesome boyfriend. Just ask Jensen. Or what happens when Jensen gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

Jensen scratched the back of his neck as they continued to walk down the street, they'd managed to get a parking spot not too far from where they were actually going, "Okay, so we've ruled out weird fake anniversaries, made up national holidays and fight club, you got anything else? 'Cause I'm out."

"Well maybe-..." Jared started but then shook his head, "I got nothing."

"He sent out real invitations! In the mail!"Jared continued shaking his head in shared disbelief. They'd been having this conversation on and off ever since the damn thing came through their door. Silver envelope. Silver card. Italic font. And apparently they were _cordially_ invited to a formal gathering with Chad. Yeah it sounded fucking nuts to them too. Normally if Chad was going to throw a party he just sent out texts, and there was usually a lot of booze and definitely a lot of _chicks_ involved who may or may not also be strippers. 

But he had invited their female friends to this _soiree_. And of course there were the invitations. And there was the venue. Definitely a lot more upscale than the usual. 

They met their girls and BFFs at the door, Danneel and Genevieve had wanted to take a separate car so they'd have their own _getaway vehicle_ if need be. Jensen was half starting to convince himself that maybe Chad had just wanted them all to have reunion after they stopped to chat to quite a few of their friends that they hadn't seen in the last forever. But then Chad was clearing his throat into a microphone.

When the words first made it out into the room there were definite mixed reactions: Genevieve's eyebrows shot up, Danneel spat her water out, Jensen's jaw fell slack and Jared almost choked on the canape he'd managed to pinch. And there was a brief moment when there was absolute silence but then Chad's _fiancee_ joined him on the little raised platform and kissed him and there was a rush of clapping and cheering and congratulations. 

The four of them just shared a look.

It was Danneel that broke their silence, "Did that just happen?"

"Chad's engaged," Jared said the words still not sinking in.

"I need alcohol," Jensen said and then chewed the corner of his lip.

"On it," Genevieve said as she tugged Danneel away with her and in the direction of the bar.

Jensen blinked and he had to shake his head when Jared tugged his sleeve, "Hey," his boyfriend said quietly.

Jensen returned Jared's smile and let his head drop to Jared's shoulder, "Chad's getting married," he picked his head back up, "Nope. Still sounds crazy."

"Right. I didn't even know he had something serious going on. You don't see a guy for a month and a half-"

"He had to have met her before that though right?" Jensen was shocked sure, but he was also concerned, of the four of them he'd known Chad the longest. He _knew_ him. Chad had only ever had a girlfriend once before and the trauma of that was what had sealed his fate as a perpetual bachelor. 

Jared shrugged, "Probably. I mean hey if he kept it a secret this long."

Though the shocked thing certainly wasn't going to wear off any time soon. Jared frowned a little in concern, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Equal parts happy, confused and mildly horrified."

"Jensen," Jared half laughed, "Come on, look how happy he is."

"Exactly!" Jensen said as he found Chad's face in the crowd again, this _was_ Chad. And Jensen did want him to be happy. He shook his head, "We're so going to get hit by an astroid any second now aren't we?" he said just as the girls appeared with their drinks.

Danneel handed him one of the fruity cocktails she was holding as she took a sip from the other, "Oh yeah, hell has totally frozen over," and she shared a look with Genevieve, who like Jared preferred to have beer.

Genevieve sighed, "All those un-banged college girls."

Danneel cocked her head to the side, "Wait. No, yeah. I take it back. That's definitely a good thing." 

Jensen pouted a little, "You guys suck."

Despite their best efforts there was a lot more lamenting interspersed with a good deal of reminiscing and well wishing, but after Chad finally got round to them, three cocktails later, Jensen felt much better about the whole thing and Betsy....Bethany? Had seemed like a really lovely lady person. Jensen's pretty sure he may have hugged her and Chad maybe just a little too long. Someone had cleared their throat but Chad had just smiled real big and clapped him on the shoulder before going to talk to some more of their friends.

But that was more than a few drinks ago. They'd moved to a table at some point and stalked up on the little mini mouthfuls of food so they wouldn't have to keep getting back up as much. Jared kept on touching him, his hand steady on his back, or cupping his elbow, stroking his forearm, wrapping his arm round Jensen's middle, all which just made Jensen want to touch him back, lean into him. And he traced Jared's lips with his fingers prompting a kiss. His hand fell to Jared's shoulder and Jared held him just that little bit tighter. Jensen's other hand caressed the inside of Jared's thigh and travelled higher. Jared grabbed his wrist, "Shit Jensen," and Jensen giggled a little the tips of his fingers still able to tease along the seam at Jared's crotch. Jared whined, "Jen."

"Can I have my hand back?" Jensen said, unable to keep a straight face.

Jared pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Are you going to behave?"

Jensen bit his lip, "Absolutely," and Jared let go at that moment, Jensen bringing his hand up in front of his face and he wriggled his fingers, "But my hand might have other ideas."

\---

Jensen gruffed and whined and pouted a little as his body was dragged back into consciousness somehow by he didn't know what and it didn't make him feel any better when his hand found the space next to him to be Jared-less. He turned his head which had been buried in his pillow, to look at the empty space. Something on Jared's bed side table caught his eye and he pushed himself up onto his knees to investigate. The movement was not kind to his brain and he grabbed hold of his head with one hand and the bed rail with the other. It probably wasn't as bad as it could of been but it wasn't exactly a picnic either. 

_Cocktail umbrellas_. Why the fuck would Jared have those? Danneel was the one who liked to hang onto them. She always stuffed them into her purse whenever they went out for a drink. _Shit_. Last night. He couldn't actually recall most of it. Though one thought came whooshing right to the surface. _Chad's engaged_. He'd have to call him later and congratulate him properly. Much later. 

Jensen flopped back down on the bed the opposite way, feet at Jared's pillow and his arm slung over his face, eyes shut. Jared had left the curtains closed but it was still lighter than Jensen would have liked. Jared was up already. That meant it had to be late. Saturdays and Sundays were the only days that Jensen got up before Jared. Technically Jared got up first on a Sunday for his morning run. But he'd always come back to bed for Sunday snuggles. Or Sunday sex. Jensen didn't object to being wakened that way. Jared was _very_ good with his mouth. And he always needed to take a little extra time after a _double_ work out.

He didn't actually feel like he'd throw up. He just needed to move less _motiony_. It could be a word. In a Joss Whedon show. _Whatever_. He was going to have to move again though. He needed to pee. And he maybe needed to go downstairs to get some answers.

\---

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," Jared teased as soon as Jensen made it through the kitchen door, to which Jensen just grunted in response, "D'you take the pills?"

Jensen nodded. As he had discovered on his way back out of their ensuite Jared had left him some aspirin and a glass of water on his own side of the bed.

"You want your usual?" Jared asked with a nod of his chin in the direction of the coffee, which thankfully for right now wasn't brewing.

"Nah," Jensen shook his head, "Don't think I could stomach it right now," normally he'd savour it, but the thought of the smell of it at this moment made his insides lurch, so no, "I'll just have tea."

Jared had already boiled the water but he let Jensen fix his own tea while he made Jensen some toast. Jared knew him too well. And he closed his eyes when Jared set the plate before him, wrapping himself round Jensen from behind, which instantly made Jensen feel just that much better. Jared still had that effect on him, "Thanks," he murmured and Jared kissed that spot just below his ear.

Jensen took a sip of tea and then leaned back into his boyfriend. Jared was being quiet. Too quiet. Un-Jared, even if he was being mindful of Jensen's current state. 

He was going to make Jensen ask. 

Jensen took another sip of his tea and then he sighed, "So about last night..."

"Do you remember last night?"

Jensen dropped his head somewhat sheepishly, teeth sinking into the corner of his lip, and he gave the barest shrug of his shoulders, "Parts of it." 

He could feel Jared grin. _Shit_. What had he done? He looked down at his arm. He was probably going to regret it. But the damage had really already been done. So he might as well be in on it.

Blowing gently over the top of his mug to cool down its contents allowed him to take a slightly bigger mouthful. He needed, _wanted_ to feel a little more human first.

"Couple of questions," he set his mug down, though he wasn't quite ready to actually face Jared right that second, "One being what the hell was written on my arm?" it was clearly lipstick and he hadn't even attempted to wipe it off. He didn't want to waste any of their new towels. He'd already ruined their sheets. And he didn't even want to think about possible outfit damage. He had faint memories of using his jacket sleeve as a cloth. 

Jared pulled Jensen in, tightening his embrace and propped his chin on Jensen's shoulder, taking hold of the arm in question, and he cleared his throat, "I believe it said: If found please return to his super awesome boyfriend." 

Jensen snorted, and he glanced back at Jared over his shoulder with his best _dude come on_ face, "And who wrote that exactly?" 

"Oh you know. Just the girl you picked up." 

"What?!" Jensen did turn round at that. Jumped really. Heart successfully jolted. 

But Jared was laughing and he gave Jensen's arm a little squeeze before he shook the laughter off, smile in place, "No dude. You like physically picked her up and sat her on the bar," and Jensen sighed in relief, Jared was teasing him. Jensen gave him a quick smack to the chest and Jared invaded his space again, touching his head to Jensen's, voice dropped to a more hushed tone, "You got lost on your way back from the bathroom." 

_Oh my God._

If his head hadn't already been bowed, Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose until he felt Jared tugging his arm, and he looked up into Jared's eyes as Jared said, "But since you were _super cute_ and couldn't shut up about me the entire time. I guess I can let it slide."

"I hate you," Jensen said every bit as petulant as a five year old, arms crossed. Jared just laughed again and despite himself Jensen did find himself smiling and he took hold of Jared's t-shirt to pull him in for a kiss. 

"What was your other question?" Jared asked softly though his smirk let Jensen know he already knew. 

"The cocktail umbrellas."

"I knew you hadn't checked your phone."

"My phone?" as in there was photographic evidence? His brow furrowed. And of course his phone was still lying upstairs right next to his watch on his bedside table. 

"Not a picture of you," Jared said as if reading Jensen's mind, "It's of me. You kept sticking them in my hair and saying how pretty my hair is and how pretty I am...."

"I did not say _pretty_ ," Jensen grumbled, even though he had no recollection whatsoever, but Jared just ignored it. 

"...and that I'm not allowed to cut it."

"You're not!" the words flew out of Jensen's mouth before he could stop them, he'd always teased Jared about never getting a proper haircut, but _God_ if he ever did? Jensen brushed Jared's hair back behind his ear and left his hand there, "Not allowed," he repeated.

"Admit it. You think I'm the _prettiest_ in all the land."

"Prettiest asshole."

Jared frowned in thought before the biggest grin ever took over his face, "Well now that's a whole other category-"

And Jensen tried to stop him as the realisation of what he'd just said hit him,"Jared!" 

"-but my ass appreciates your appreciation."

Jensen shook his head, "Yeah well if it wants to _appreciate_ anything else maybe it could tell your mouth to stop yapping."

Jared brought his fist to his mouth and sniffed dramatically, "I knew you only wanted me for my body."

Jensen shrugged, "And your _pretty_ hair."

Jared smirked, "Guess I should do the whole _L'oreal_ hair flip thing more often."

Jensen raised his finger, "Don't even think about it."


End file.
